


Time for the Truth

by greenbeele



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5th year, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeele/pseuds/greenbeele
Summary: Simon is sure Baz is up to something. He decides to take matters into his own hands to find out the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Baz

Typically I pride myself on being a calm face under any kind of stress. A stoic presence that took many days in front of a bathroom mirror to perfect. Unfortunately, today did not seem to be one of those days. As per usual, I had been hunting in the catacombs for my nightly feeding. Though admittedly, these visits have been going on later than usual and that is completely Snow’s fault. He had been acting different for a while and I had asked Dev about it.

“I heard he’s gotten back together with Agatha,” he told me over lunch one day. I looked over to their table and of course, the two of them were sitting together laughing over something or another. The Golden Couple, they truly were perfect for each other. Since then, every time he smiled I don’t know whether I wanted to kiss him or punch him for thinking about her.

Unsurprisingly, my current duress is also Snow’s fault. I had been in the process of discarding the last of the night’s rats when I heard the loud footsteps that could have only belonged to my roommate. “Shit” I muttered as I did my most dignified scamper into the shadows as to not be seen. I could feel my heart pounding, I didn't have it in me to deal with Snow right now. The whole point of being down here was to avoid him but of course, he had to ruin it by running down here to play hero. Yet another way Snow has been a thorn in my side ever since I met him, forcing me to act as the villain any time he goes on one of his godforsaken adventures with Bunce. I let out a small sigh as I saw his shadow pass by me and waiting until he was gone to continue the task at hand. 

Simon

“I know he’s up to something Penny, I can feel it.” I said while trying to retie to knot of my tie.  
She scoffed and grabbed it out of my hand, “Is this like the time where you made me come along to as his football games because you were absolutely positive that he had been cheating?” She replied after finishing a perfect half-Windsor knot.

“No! He hasn’t been coming back to the room in weeks. He has to be plotting something big, that’s the only possible explanation.” I replied, reaching for a sour cherry scone from the dining hall table. Penny rolled her eyes and went back to her book. It had been true though, for weeks now, Baz has never come back to the room at night but inexplicably managed to already be up and getting ready by the time I woke up.

Anytime I asked him about it he would just wave his hand dismissively at me and smirk, “You would think the Chosen One would have better things to do than interrogating me about how I chose to occupy my nights.” Not knowing where he was had been leaving me with a sour taste in my mouth and I decided to get to the bottom of it without Penny’s help.

…

“He has to be plotting” I whispered to myself as I walked into the catacombs. It had been a few hours of aimless wandering around and deflecting cobwebs before I heard the shuffle of shoes on the ground. I quietly summoned my sword and headed to the source of the sound. After some time of fruitless searching, I gave up. I knew Baz had to be down here but it seemed there was no use finding him if he did not want to be found. Still, I had to find another way to get the truth out of him, I had to be prepared for whatever Baz was planning. For now, I just went back to my empty room and waited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz get into a fight

Baz

Plumes of steam dissipate as I exit the shower. Snow always gets in a foul mood when I use up all the warm water but after another long night cramped in the catacombs I feel as though I deserve it. Ever since I’ve started sleeping there I’ve woken up with cricks in my neck and covered in dust. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk out into the room. I can already feel Snow’s curious stare burning holes into my back but I pay him no mind. Though after a while I get fed up with the extra attention, I angle my head slightly just so he can make out the twist my lip as I say, “Enjoying the view Snow?” Some would say I’m a masochist … and they would be right. 

I can already hear him sputtering from behind me and he’s most likely turning all shades of red. I finish dressing into my uniform and turn around, lo and behold he’s fuming, not enough to go off but pushing the right buttons might do the trick. When having the boy you love completely hate you, it becomes easy to find ways to keep his attention, even if it comes in the form of undulated loathing. 

He glares at me and says, “Fuck off Baz. You haven’t been back to the room in weeks, I’m just trying to figure out what new scheme your family has put you up to this time.”

My fists clench at the mention of my family, “You know nothing about my family” I hiss. 

His glare hardens and Snow says, “I know enough to know that anyone who comes from them is broken beyond repair and I’m looking at the proof”

It stings but he’s right, the Pitch name hasn’t done me any good, it’s like I had the label “damaged goods” stamped onto my forehead when I came out of the womb. An apathetic father and dead mother don't make the best childhood memories. My jaw tightens and I feel a wave of anger rush through me. “At least my parent’s cared enough to stay with me. Even they saw how worthless you are and had the sense to leave. A magician who can hardly cast a spell, some Chosen One you are.” I say… and immediately regret.

Something breaks in Snow’s previously steely resolve, the hurt is written as clear as day across his face. He opens his mouth to respond but I can’t bear to stay in the room for any longer. I swiftly pick up my books and leave as fast as I can. 

Simon

I stand in the room for a few minutes before sitting down on my bed, resting my head in my hands. Baz and I always fight but it never ends like this, we never get that personal. True, I started it by bringing up his family but his words are still ringing in my head. Worthless. And I can’t even say he’s wrong. Penny says magicians never abandon their kids, so where does that leave me? Was it really that obvious how much of a disappointment I was going to turn out to be? I shake the thoughts from my head and go into the bathroom, I’m already running late.

Clearly, I shouldn’t care what Baz says, but for the rest of the day, I can’t seem to shake the word out of my head. It sticks with me in a way Baz’s insults never have before. Maybe it was the true malice behind them, usually, his words are just to rattle me, to get me mad. But this time was different, I’d never seen him show any emotion during our fights besides the occasional roll of the eye but this morning I saw a pained look flicker over his features. I knew I had gone too far but I didn’t think anything could affect Baz that much. However, I couldn’t help but wonder, was he was really upset? Impossible, I think as I push the thought away, he must be trying to get me to lower my guard, make me vulnerable to his next attack. It was more important than ever that I figure out what Baz was up to and to do that I knew I would need Penny’s help. And with that, I headed off to the library to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds Penny in the library and sets a plan in motion.

Simon

By the time I reached the library it was already dark. Night fell over Watford as I watched students rush back to their dorms. It was one of my favorite times on campus, the air was sweet with a slight breeze, everything was quiet, and the lights from the school cast the grounds under a soft glow. Typically I would stay out and enjoy the calm of the night but there were other matters at hand. 

I pushed open the doors and waited for my eyes to adjust to the lights. After some searching, I found Penny slumped over a desk with her glasses askew as she snored quietly. I gently nudged her and whispered, “Penny, wake up.” Nothing but an annoyed grunt. I nudged her again, a bit harder, to no avail. 

“Penny!” I shouted, she let out a surprised yelp and fell out of her chair. After being aggressively shushed by the librarian I was awarded with a glare from Penny. 

“What the hell Simon!” 

“Sorry Penny, you wouldn’t wake up.”

Penny rolled her eyes, “Trixie the Pixie took over our room with her girlfriend again. It’s impossible to get even a moment of peace with the two of them in there.” I laughed and held out my hand to help her up, she took it and dusted herself off once she was off the floor. “So what did you come here to talk to me about?” she asked.

“It’s about Baz…”

“Ugh, Simon we’ve been through this. I cannot possibly get through about insane conspiracy theory about your roommate with so little sleep.” 

“I know, I know,” I held my hands up defensively, “But you should have seen him in our room today. He seemed off and I can’t help but think it means he’s up to something.” I filled Penny in on our argument and she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I still don’t think Baz is planning anything but he definitely crossed a line. He had no right to say those things. Are you okay?” she looked up at me with concern. 

“I’m fine, but I’d be much better if I knew for sure that he isn’t up to anything.” I said, brushing aside the twist of my gut at the memory of his words. 

“Fine, I’ll help you. I think I might have just the thing…”

Baz

After our fight I have been avoiding Snow for the past couple of days, more than usual that is. It hasn’t been very difficult though, anytime I entered the room he suddenly had somewhere else to be and vice versa. 

Even with our limited face time I could still tell something was off. He seemed skittish, always discreetly murmuring something to Bunce in the dining hall. Perhaps he was working on some master plan to finally end our godforsaken rivalry. Crowley, I’m starting to sound like him. 

However, I suppose it’s true what they say, absence makes the heart grow founder. It has been damn near impossible to get the thought of Snow out of my mind. His bronze curls, his constellation of freckles, I was driving myself mad and I couldn’t bring myself to stop.  
It really was starting to get out of hand. Half the class had been dozing off through another lecture on the history of spell casting (primary school stuff I assure you) when I gazed over to Snow who sat just in front of me. Of course, ogling Snow was not unheard hobby for me but this time I had to catch my breath. Daylight filtered in through the windows and directly hit a sleeping Snow. It was almost as if he had a halo. He looked ethereal. He looked like the sun. 

I was so lost in thought that I almost didn’t hear my desk mate’s snickers from beside me. I looked over as he tried to mask the sound with a cough and adjusted my gaze to the front of the classroom. I found myself staring at our professor who was already fixing me with a stern gaze as he drummed his fingers on his desk. 

“Shall I repeat the question Mr. Pitch? I would hate to interrupt your daydream.” 

I let out a sigh, I really had to pull it together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz finally comes back to the room and Simon finally puts his plan into action with the help of Penny.

Baz

Sleeping in the catacombs came with many expected and unexpected challenges. Sure, there was the obvious: the dank, dirty atmosphere and the hard floors but I had grown accustomed to that over time. What I could not get used to no matter hard I tried was the all-encompassing loneliness that came night in and night out. It was a constant reminder how truly alone I was. 

Surrounded by the corpses of my last kill and so close to my mother whose death had all but been forgotten, I was left to wonder who could possibly choose to befriend a vampire. Of course, there was Niall and Dev but they were more mindless minions opposed to actual friends. I often suspected that they only stuck with me because of our families’ alignment rather than a true bond. The catacombs amplified that feeling with its eerie silences and overall abandoned feel. Perhaps that’s why I choose to spend most of my time here, we match.

Sooner than expected the nights got colder and I had to huddle closer and closer to the candlelight to keep from freezing to death (very dangerous to stay near the open flame all things considered). Finally, on a particularly cold night, sometime past midnight I could not fall asleep over the sound of my clattering teeth. Defeated, I blew out my candle and headed up to my room. 

I tentatively opened the door to avoid the chance of waking Snow. Thank Merlin, he was asleep, I watched him for a moment, his even breaths drew my stare to his lips, his soft, perfect lips. I was starting to remember why I slept in the catacombs and was heading for the door until a harsh breeze flew into the room from the opened window. Damn it Snow, I know he was basically a furnace but it was ridiculous to keep the window open on nights like this. I walked over to shut the windows before going to my bed. 

Something rustled behind me so I twist around to see Snow turning to face me, or should I say my side of the room, eyes closed. Slowly, I cross the mere feet which separates his bed from mine until I am right in front of him, Snow doesn’t move. I can’t help myself, I bend down and gently brush an unimaginably soft curl behind his ear. As soon as I move my hand away I hear a content sigh leave his lips and my eyebrows raised in surprise. Quietly, I hurry back to my side of the room and ease into bed. I almost moan when my back hits the mattress, this was so much better than the catacomb’s cold floors. Despite lying there, more comfortable than I had been in weeks, I couldn’t manage to fall asleep, still replaying Snow’s calm sigh, desperately wanting to be near him again. 

Simon

Penny and I had been up late searching up spells and potions that would help me against Baz. A never-ending pile of books and a gallon of tea later I was ready to fall asleep right at the table. That was until Penny exclaimed, “Simon, I think I found something!”

I peered over her shoulder and asked, “Truth serum? Isn’t that a bit advanced?”

She scoffed, “You underestimate my skills Simon, all we need to do is gather the ingredients and leave the rest to me.” I was I bit hesitant but rationalized that this was the only way to pull the truth out of Baz. Honestly, at this point what other choice did I have? Penny jotted down at the supplies in neat cursive and ripped it out of her spiral notebook. “You should be able to find everything in the potions classroom, but be careful. The Mage will have your head if you get caught” I rolled my eyes but nodded, I would just have to get up early tomorrow before any of the professors headed down to their classrooms, it would be simple.

“Thanks a bunch Penny” I snatched the list off the table and kissed her cheek before leaving the library to head back to my room. 

….

It was five am when the alarm started blaring. Penny had offered to cast an easy _early to bed, early to rise_ but I preferred doing it the Normal way, it didn’t make me feel like such an utter failure than I would have knowing that Penny had to help me with spells I should have mastered in second year. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and quickly slammed the alarm off, no use in having Baz wake up and start asking questions. 

Wait… Baz? I look over and am surprised to find Baz sleeping in his bed as if nothing was out of place. I shouldn’t be surprised really, it had gotten unbearably hot last night so of course I wasn’t shocked to see the windows pulled shut. I guess he’s really back. I spare a glance at the clock and hurry into the bathroom, if I don’t get a move on I’m going to be too late. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I pull on my uniform and messily knot my tie and rush towards the door. Just before I leave I turn back around and push the windows open just to spite him. And with that, I race out of the room.

I consult the list nearly a dozen times to make sure I’ve gotten everything. Checking one more time for good luck, I stuff all the supplies into my backpack and start closing all the cabinets and making sure nothing looks out of place. I swear I could hear the sounds of footsteps fast approaching and my heart leaps into my throat. Miraculously, I slip by through the back door without anyone noticing and head back to my room. As I turn the knob I can hear the water running from Baz’s morning shower. I take that time to shove all the ingredients under my bed. I can hear the shower click off as I finish placing the last item out of sight. 

Baz exits the shower and I do my best to act natural. It must have failed because when he sees me his eyes narrow for a fraction of a second. Not maliciously like usual, almost like he’s considering something, but in an instant, that moment is gone and he goes back to pretending I don’t exist. I can feel my heart rate returning to normal as I pack up all of my books, excited to tell Penny about the successful mission. After all I’ve been through before noon, this better be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Penny get to work on the truth serum.

Simon

Penny sits in her room with the supplies in a neat semi-circle. She’s in the center with her legs crossed next to a cauldron (I asked how she got one out of the classroom and casually, she responded, “Oh this? I stole it back in first year, it was easier than expected really, you couldn’t imagine the looks I got when I dragged it up the stairs though.”). I sat in her desk chair, tapping my foot while she works. We’ve been here for a while and all I’ve gotten out of Penny are a few incoherent mumbles before she dives back into the spell book or throws another ingredient into the mix.

Suddenly, Penny’s head pops up and she snaps, “Simon you have got to stop the incessant foot tapping. I can’t concentrate.”

I cringe and force my leg to stop its bouncing, “Sorry Pen, I can’t help it, I’m just anxious,” nodding over the bubbling mess that’s been turning an odd shade of blue. According to the book, it’s supposed to be clear enough to see through by the end of the process. 

Penny follows my gaze and sighs, “I know Simon but I’m really close, I can feel it.” Her eyes had a bit of a sparkle in them, the same sparkle she gets whenever there’s a puzzle that needs solving… or when she’s had too little sleep. This time it was most likely a combination of both but nonetheless, I had faith that if anyone could do this it would be Penny. “But I can’t do it with constant distractions. Trixie promised I could have the room to myself for a few hours so I really need to get this done. Why don’t you head back to your room and try to get some rest, I’ll call you in the morning”. 

I nodded, feeling bad that there wasn’t more I could do to help. “Okay Penny, I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for doing this.” She stood up to walk me out, carefully stepping over vials of wolfbane and dragon scales. She opened the door and almost yelps, coming face to face with Trixie. 

“Trixie, what are you doing here, I have two more hours!” Penny huffed while quickly moving the block the cauldron from Trixie’s view. 

“I just wanted to grab my lipstick before meeting up with Keris.” She said, looking suspicious, she tries to look past Penny’s shoulder but Penny closed the door even further so there was only a narrow sliver ajar. 

Penny’s eyes widened in what could only be described as absolute terror. Practicing advanced and probably highly combustible magic in the dorms is not exactly encouraged by Watford, who knows what Trixie would do if she saw what we were up to. “Um, I didn’t see anything around, I don’t think it’s in here. Maybe check with Agatha?” 

Trixie narrowed her eyes and put her foot in the door before Penny could slam it shut, “What’s going on, you two are acting weirder than normal.”

“Trust me, you do not want to know. Consider it plausible deniability.” Penny said, still trying to push the door closed. Trixie did not look convinced. She pushed back in an attempt to force it open. 

Now was my turn to step in, “I think Penny may be right. I heard Agatha talking about finding someone’s lip gloss in the hallway.”

“Lipstick” she corrected

“Lipstick, of course, my mistake.” I amended. She stared me in the eyes for a moment before sighing and rolling her own. 

“Whatever, I’m already late anyway. Are you headed my way?” Trixie said pointing down the hall.

I nodded and waved to Penny who looked like she was going to faint from relief. We walked down the hall for a while before Trixie spoke again. “So what were you and Penny up to. Alone… At night…” she said with a teasing lilt to her voice.  
My cheeks darkened, “Nothing! We were just studying for a test. Penny and I aren’t like that, we’ve been friends forever but that’s it.” 

Trixie smirked, “Of course, it’s you and Agatha, isn’t it?”

“No. We did get back together but called it off pretty soon after that. I think we’re done for good this time.”

“That’s good to hear.” 

I spun my head around to face her, “And why is that” I said, genuinely curious.

“Honestly, a lot of us have bets about who the Mage’s Heir is going to end up with. There’s Penny, Agatha, Emily, Lisa, Beth…” she said ticking off each option on her fingers, “Personally, Keris and I have a lot of money on you and Baz ending up together.” 

She smirked after see my jaw drop. “Bye Simon.” She spun around, running off to meet her girlfriend, leaving me standing dumbstruck in the hall.

Baz

I am sitting in the dining hall, trying and failing to enjoy my breakfast. It was another sleepless night in the dorm. The bags under my eyes made me long for the nights in the catacombs (almost). It has been an adjustment getting used to sleeping near Snow again. Being a vampire means all my senses are enhanced so typically that means staying up watching Snow’s chest rise and fall and listening to the rustle of his sheets. I am hyper aware of his every movement and his every noise, both of which are too many distractions for me to handle so soon. 

But should I have really expected anything less from him? Snow’s always been known for being the center of attention, he is the fucking Chosen One after all, could he really be expected to do something as mundane as sleep without someone taking notice? I look over to his table and sure enough, I see countless other girls looking over with longing glances and heart eyes in his direction. Snow doesn’t notice any of them or at least acts like he doesn’t, he is completely absorbed in his conversation with Bunce. 

He seems happy, giddy even but Penny tries to calm him down. He looks around checking that the coast is clear, and instantaneously all eyes that were previously on Simon are averted. I sneak a quick look up just in time to notice Bunce handing Snow a vial of something clear under the table which he pockets in his backpack. A Love potion for Agatha possibly? The current gossip tells me that Snow and Agatha broke once again, he must be trying to win her back. Predictable, Snow and his destiny only have one ending. With me dead and Simon triumphant with the loveliest girl in Watford at his side.

I sigh and push my food around, half-heartedly feigning interest in whatever Dev and Niall are going on about. I drift out of the conversation again, my mind still on that small clear vial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds out the truth.

Simon

After Penny handed me the vial at breakfast, my mind had been whirring, thinking of ways to slip it to Baz without him knowing. Through all of my classes, I found myself thumbing the small cork stopper of the vial (I moved it from my backpack to my pocket out of fear of it breaking) wondering if this plan would actually work. Now that I’m finally trying to even the playing field by having a scheme of my own I have to take every precaution and pray that it would go according to plan.

Penny told me how difficult it was to finish the potion and hide everything before Trixie came back into their room. Apparently, Trixie was even more suspicious when she came back, saying that she asked Agatha about the alleged lipstick in the hallway, Agatha said she had no idea what Trixie was talking about. With a lot of swift maneuvering on Penny’s part, she was able to convince Trixie there was nothing wrong and it was all in her head. After all we’ve been through, I needed to make sure that the plan works.

After classes, I skipped dinner to head up to the room before Baz to set the plan into motion. I climbed up the stairs and shut the door behind me, finally pulling the vial out of the pocket of my uniform and holding it up to the light. The light refracted off the glass creating a small rainbow. I shook my head, I had to focus. Where could I put the potion to make sure Baz would drink it? 

 

My eyes scanned the room until it landed on the lone saucer on Baz’s nightstand. I smacked my forehead, how could I forget? Every night Baz brought up a cup of tea to drink before he went to bed (being close to Cook Pritchard had its perks after all). I could just tip it in while his back was turned. I laid down on my bed trying to look natural, all I could do now is sit and wait.

Baz

Snow wasn’t at dinner, which is odd considering how much he enjoys cramming food into his mouth. I couldn’t help but wonder if that meant he was already trying to get his love potion to Agatha. But to my surprise, I saw Agatha crossing the dining hall with her roommate giggling and looking normal, so where was Snow?

I got my answer when I entered the dorm and saw Snow lying on his bed looking anxious. His eyebrows were furrowed and his shoulders tense. However, trying to act as if I didn’t care I strolled in and set down my tea on the saucer already waiting for it. Besides having an actual mattress, another thing I had missed about sleeping in my room was my nightly routine. I couldn’t exactly take a teacup down to catacombs every night for fear of breaking it but it had always calmed me to drink some before bed. Tonight Cook Pritchard had so graciously provided me with the usual Earl Grey and the scent alone was already relaxing my nerves. 

Being that I was trying to get back into my routine, I grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom for my nightly shower (another ritual I was glad to have back). Once I exited I heard the clumsy, thudding footfalls that could only belong to Snow. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to see Snow standing in the center of our room looking extremely guilty. 

“What are you doing Snow?” I asked.

“What, am I not allowed to stand in my room anymore?” he huffed, but he didn’t look very convincing. I narrowed my eyes and he sighed, “If you must know I’m heading for the bathroom.” Likely story, but nevertheless he crossed the room and walked into the bathroom. I dressed into my nightwear and took a sip of my tea and couldn’t help but notice it tasted a bit off, perhaps after going so long without Earl Grey I just had to get reacquainted with it. I shrugged to myself and took another sip.

Simon

After a while, I walked out and tried to covertly glance at his teacup. It was nearly empty besides the small ground up, remains of tea leaves. Baz was lying in his bed reading a book. Perfect.

I sat on my bed and looked up at him, deciding that my first question should test the potion just to make sure it actually worked. 

“Hey Baz” I started

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” he said, not even look up from the book.

“I was just wondering, where were you all those nights you never came back to the room?”

Baz opened his mouth and then immediately shut it looking shocked. “I….was at the catacombs” even after saying it Baz looked surprised. Then, something clicked for Baz, he dropped the book and jumped off his bed, bolting for the door. Thank, Merlin I had finished a locking spell (one simple enough that even I could cast it) before Baz came out of the shower. He lunged back to his bed searching in the sheets for something.

“Looking for this?” I said holding up Baz’s wand, I wasn’t going to risk Baz trying to spell his way out of this one. Baz looked murderous, as if he was contemplating tackling me right now. “Don’t forget the Roommates Anathema” I warned. 

Baz sat onto his rumpled bed looking defeated and I sat on my own. “What the fuck do you want Snow” he practically growled.

“I want the truth and we both know a truth potion is the only way I’m going to get it.”

“Fine,” he said stiffly, staring me in the eyes.

“What have you been plotting? What’s your big plan to take the Mage and me down?”

“I don’t have one.”

“What do you mean you don’t have one?” I said, genuinely shocked.

“I. Don’t. Have. One.” He repeated through gritted teeth.

I stood up. No. No. This couldn’t be possible. I couldn’t have been wrong. Baz had to be up to something, what else could he be doing? This entire plan couldn’t have been for nothing. 

“Then why have you been sleeping in the catacombs?” I said desperately.

Baz looked like he was fighting with himself until finally he lowered his eyes. “I was avoiding you.”

I took a step forward. “Why were you avoiding me? You’ve lived with me for five years, what changed?” 

He struggled, “I heard you got back together with Agatha.”

Oh, of course. For some inexplicably reason I felt my shoulders slump. “You were jealous you couldn’t have Agatha.” 

“No.” 

I took another step forward. I was only a few inches away from him now. His head is ducked down and his eyes were obscured by black locks of hair. 

“Then what?”

“I… was jealous I couldn’t have you.”

“What?” I said dumbly.

Suddenly, he stood up and looked at me with fire in his eyes, “Don’t you get it Snow? Are you really that thick? I’ve been in love with you since first year, since the first fucking moment I saw you but even from then I knew I couldn’t have you. So excuse me I chose to spend my nights away from the one person who could never feel for me the way I feel for them.”

“I thought you hated me” was all I could think to say.

Baz

I sighed and sat back down on my bed. Damn Snow. Damn Snow to hell for doing this to me. He could only ever hate me but now he knows how I feel and I can’t ever take it back. I felt waves of shame and fear run through me, knowing that Snow was about to either laugh at me or punch me Roommates Anathema be dammed.

I feel the mattress dip and am surprised to see Snow sitting beside me. Even confused he looks as angelic as ever, blue eyes, golden curls, and those soft lips. He’s so close I can feel the heat radiating off him. Briefly, I think about kissing him, at this point what do I have to lose? And then _he_ kisses _me_.

Simon

I have no idea what I’m doing. One second I’m staring into Baz’s grey eyes thinking about how the person next to me couldn’t possibly be a villain and the next I find myself wondering if his hair is as soft as it looks. I lean in and all at once my hands are in his hair and my lips are on his mouth. After all the years and all the fighting I couldn’t even imagine how we had gotten here and I couldn’t find it in myself to care. All that mattered was Baz, and Baz was right here under my thumb and I found that I liked him that way. 

…..

I spent the night in Baz’s bed, sharing soft kisses and hushed words. 

“I love you Baz” I whisper.

“I love you too Simon.” 

“You called me Simon.” I said. I liked it. 

Baz just laughed. Vaguely, I thought of Trixie and Keris, I was going to make the two of them very happy in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally finished! Thank you to everyone who read it. I hope you liked it.


End file.
